


Decision

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Kudos: 4





	Decision

I didn’t want that night to end.

Such is the price of my crown, hard as it is to bear that burden, but I had no choice. My two greatest loves are my homeland, Cordonia, and Riley, the beautiful American who had my heart from the moment I laid eyes on her. And the tragedy of my life seemed to be that those loves were mutually exclusive. Given Riley’s scandal with Tariq, it seemed all but certain she would never be accepted as Queen of this wonderful country. That thought tore me apart. I could never be whole as a man without my country or the woman I love, and how could I possibly choose between the two?

But on that night, none of it seemed to matter. 

I’d been lying in my bed. Really, tossing and turning would actually be a more accurate way of describing myself. Either way, I was unable to sleep much like the previous several nights. My heart called out to Riley, pleading to God, fate, whatever force governs the universe that my beloved might soothe me with her touch. It had been far too long since my hands caressed that smooth skin and I didn’t know how much longer I could stand being without her.

And then, as if to answer my prayer, there was a knock on my door.

That week had been filled with false hope. My mind dreamed that Riley would be standing at the entrance and a thousand times over, I would answer the door only to be disappointed at whoever it was. But this time, it was different. Like a vision of mercy from heaven above, Riley was standing before me. She was wearing a pink, silk robe, her brown hair was down to her shoulders, and her blue eyes sparkled against the full moon. Potential scandals be damned; it was all too much for me to resist. I had to have her right then, and so I stripped her of her robe and carried her bare form to bed.

Those full lips tasted even better than I remembered. Riley smelled intoxicating and she wasn’t even wearing perfume. Everything about her was incredibly strong and very much feminine from her hourglass figure to her shapely breasts and more importantly to her soul, expressed by her angelic voice. In between kisses, she would breathlessly declare her love for me and I would return the sentiment with my body and spirit. 

Riley’s words of adoration as she freed my member and softly touched it made my heart race. I was afraid that I might finish too soon, so I took my time. Her inner lips tensed around me as I slowly probed inside of her and began to thrust. In the end, it may not be Riley’s fate to be Queen of Cordonia, but she will always be Queen of my heart.

***

Sometime later, we cuddled together and clutching onto the precious minutes as though our lives depended on it. I suppose, in a sense, they did. Soon, she would have to return to her room and resume the charade. It was a life for both of us, but a false life. 

“I don’t want to get up,” Riley said softly in my ear. The way she stroked my chest made me want her for another round of love. “I’m so warm beside you.”

“Then don’t,” I said half-jokingly. “I’m officially engaged to a woman who has no interest in sharing my bed. But I promise we’ll sort this out.” Riley made a face at me. “I’m so sorry you have to go through this. I hope you’re not jealous of the Countess.”

“I’m not jealous! It’s just… you’re mine!”

I pulled her in for a long kiss. “You bet I am. I belong to you, Riley completely. There’s nothing that can change that.”

But I knew it wasn’t right and the way she shifted reminded me that my good intentions wouldn’t be enough to save our relationship. Much to our mutual dismay, Riley pulled away from my arms and opened the door to the balcony, painting the room an ethereal blue with the moonlight. Her nakedness shone brilliantly in the luminescence, and my eye was drawn to her. Her behind was round and beautiful, her breasts large and buoyant, and her femininity still glistened from our lovemaking. I drank in the splendor of the nude goddess standing in pristine glory.

“S- Stop looking at me like that!” Riley tried to sound stern, but her smile betrayed her true feelings. “You’re making me blush.”

Still, I looked on and the sight of my love made me hard once more so I flung the blanket off and strode toward her. Against the chilly night air, I felt comfort grabbing Riley’s still warm skin. And the way my heart beat as I looked in her eyes made body hot for her.

“You like me more than you like them, right? Right?”

The fact that Riley had to ask made me ashamed of myself. Of course, no woman could compare to her. But it wasn’t a woman who competed for my heart. It was Cordonia. I love this country more than I ever thought possible. But could this land make me as happy as this woman?

It wasn’t fair how I’d been treating Riley and I was going to make up for that. I picked her up and placed her back on the bed. From the way her folds felt against my fingers, I knew that she wanted more as well. So I gave her my all, filling her with myself and my seed, kissing her breasts, and telling her I love her more than anyone or anything… even more than Cordonia.

***

The following day, I arranged a press conference with Riley by my side. I’d never been so nervous in all my life, but if I was to have it all, I had to get this right.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the press,” I tried my best to project confidence, such as a king ought to have, “after careful consideration, I’ve come to the conclusion that the photographs of Lady Riley that have caused a scandal are nothing more than a hit job. It is my opinion that there are those who would benefit from altering the outcome of the social season, and I have no intention of bowing to their wishes. I will choose my Queen on two factors: the first being that she is the best choice to help me lead the people of Cordonia, but the second is far more important. The second factor being that I will marry the woman I love with every fiber of my being. And in that spirit, I would like to ask Lady Riley one thing.” My heart nearly beat out of my chest as I got down on one knee and saw that tears well up in Riley’s eyes. “Will you be my wife?”

“Of course, I will!” Riley exclaimed before I took her in a deep kiss. At that moment, it was just the two of us. The flashing of the cameras meant nothing; the cacophony merely white noise and I would find a way to make this work. There would be further scandals and danger to come, but I am King Liam, descendant of Queen Kenna and it is the legacy of my bloodline to overcome the impossible. Riley would be my Queen and together we would lead Cordonia back to safety and prosperity.


End file.
